Monsters
by LemonySnickersBars
Summary: We are not Gods, or something that you can always trust. We have warned you we are dangerous. We have told you we have brought death. We are blood thirsty, gore craving, pain wanting monsters, and it's about time this little town knows it. Rated M for gor
1. Monsters

_YOU WANT NIGHTMARES?! YOU WANT ANGST?! YOU WANT TO READ SOMETHING TOTALLY FUCKED UP?! WELL KEEP ON READING! BECAUSE I'M SICK OF BEING THE NICE GUY. SOME DAYS WE ALL DON'T WANT TO BE THE NICE GUY! SOME DAYS WE JUST WANT TO BE...

* * *

  
_

**Monsters**

"No! Stop it! Edward! For the love of God! Alice! Emmett! Anyone! STOP HIM!!!"

There was no use in screaming. Nothing could help. No one can stop blood lust. No one can run from the all consuming power of the vampire. Blood. Blood, and pain. Our two hungers.

"Bella! What the fuck is going on?!" Mike Newton screamed. He couldn't see what was making little Bella scream. By the pale light of the moon he could see Bella on the ground, bloody and sobbing, but not the broken body of little Miss Mallory, my first playmate. "Bella!"

He lurched forward, as did I. I single blow to the head. Blood spurted from his mouth as his skull so easily cracked. Delicious. White bone showed out the side of his frail neck. His spine. Humans were so fragile. Bella screamed hoarsely, for the loss of her friend, and the searing pain she felt. And I couldn't blame her. I latched on to the dead boys throat. A meadow, so close to the school, and the dance inside. The perfect location for our game.

Blood. Human blood, that is. An old friend. I didn't take it lightly. The little trickle I had made was fine and dandy, but I knew this weaselly kid had more in him. Like an apple, I bit in to the dead kid, and broke through his jugular. Sweet, delicious blood flowed out almost too quick for me to spit the chunk of dead tissue out. Newton was quite good when you got right down to it. But it was like a drug. Like heroin. There was nothing beautiful, or romantic about taking it. Carnage. The unseen wonder. And by God I had missed it.

"JASPER! STOP IT!" Bella screamed. Oh. Right. Her.

I'd wanted to kill her ever since she'd threatened our existence, and now I could. Alice was behind me on my little game, and so was Rosalie, and Emmett. Even Edward wanted to play. They were behind me on everything. Except killing her. So we'd leave her.

"Come, Alice. We have a dance to join." I hissed. Then to Bella. "Do you still want to be a vampire now? Oh, nevermind. It's too late."

"You don't have to do this!" She screeched.

"BE GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" I replied, and held out my arm. Alice grabbed it, grinning maliciously. I kissed her, spreading the blood, and we ran off, leaving Bella there alone to hear our fun. But she wouldn't get to join. It was amazing I hadn't killed her. So close with the taste of blood on my lips... I was proud of myself. Then again, she was tainted. Writhing in pain at the bite Edward had taken out of her neck and wrists.

The music pounded on the other side of the chipped blue gym doors, and I could feel the blood bags inside that called themselves teenagers. The music cut off as Edward heard my wonderful Alice and I arrive. Alice looked at me, eyes cloudy, lips glistening red.

"Excuse me," Edward said over the speakers inside. Polite even when he was announcing others doom. "I would just like to inform you on an extremely pressing matter involving my family and I."

"No one cares! Turn the music back on!" Someone cried. Edward chuckled offhanded into the mic.

"Well, you're going to care in a minute." I straightened up, and smiled at Alice. She grinned back, and fixed her dress. "You see, we want to play a game. Winner gets to spend the night with Jasper Hale. "

Alice giggled, and I rolled my shoulders. There was a commotion, and then some girl shouted, "Tell us!"

"Everyone line up! We're going to play Mr. Wolf, and winner gets Jasper, second prize Alice. Jasper is on the other side of that door. Get to him, and you win."

Feet shuffled, and chairs screeched. Everyone was playing along, talking excitedly. After a minute, the first call came out.

"What time is it Mr. Wolf?" They asked.

"Twelve o'clock!" Emmett called. He was so impatient. I heard him at the right door, ready to block it with the old broken piano. Footsteps shuffled twelve steps, some much closer than others. The adventurous ones. The stepping silenced.

"What time is it Mr. Wolf?"

"Nine o'clock!" Rosalie called. She was manning the other door, ready to break the doorknobs off.

Nine steps were taken. They were close. I could feel the heart beats on the other side of the door.

"What time is it Mr. Wolf?" They chorused.

"Two o'clock!" Edward said through the microphone. I could feel his excitement, and stretched my arms.

"You hungry, Alice?" I asked pleasantly.

"Starving." She replied.

"Then let's get some take-out." I chuckled. She giggled. I loved that sound.

"What time is it Mr. Wolf?"

I kicked the door open swiftly, looking down, and stepped into the dim gymnasium, Alice on my arm. Silence. No sound escaped anyone in the gym. Confusion from the students mixed with excitement from my family washed over me making it all the sweeter. Looking up, and grinning with all of my blood soaked teeth, it felt even better. Emmett flipped on the lights and everyone screamed. I could imagine why. I was soaked in blood and tissue.

"Lunchtime." I snarled, feeling giddy. My whole family cackled snarls, and the crowd realized that something extremely terrible was about to happen. Emmett grabbed the boy nearest to him, and kicked the piano in front of the door in one move. Before they hit the floor, the boys throat was split wide open.

Rosalie grabbed a girl with red hair, and snapped her neck before diving in to her meal, doors melded shut already. I slammed the door behind me, closing in that delicious blood smell. Alice, being greedy, grabbed two kids at once and began ripping there throats out with her hands. Edward was always the fastest. He'd already killed the D.J. and tasted one of the chaperons. I pegged a girl with curly blonde hair from my math class. She'd always been quite tasty smelling.

Like a bullet, I took off, and grabbed her, then looked her in the eyes with a wide grin. She was crying? Huh. I'd never waited long enough for my prey to do that. This kid was unlucky. At that moment I felt like being cruel. I punched her the gut, causing her to cough up blood. That was always my favorite part. Out of your mouth, and into mine.

That was what I did. I kissed the girl, tasting every last drop of blood in her mouth. Her knees buckled, and I really didn't want to hold her up. We both fell to the floor, still connected at the mouths. I bit her lip, tearing it easily, and more blood came. Greedily, I sucked on her lip. Her screaming was enjoyable. Louder than all the others.

Emmett ripped out the throat of Nick Canter, a tall outgoing boy, next to me, spraying my meal and I with more warm, delicious blood.

I let go of the girl, and looked at him. He grinned through his bloody face, eyes glowing a happy red. The boy barely had a neck left to hold up his head.

"Look, Jazz. It's Nearly-Headless-Nick. You know, like from Harry Potter?" He bellowed laughter, and I rolled my eyes. Now I was impatient. I bit the girl quickly and dried her double that. There was so much more to be eaten, and I didn't want to miss out.

I stood up, blood sticking my shirt to my chest. I ripped it off, and through the tattered remains onto the blond girls lifeless body.

Another child ran past. I kicked him in the right temple. Grey matter exploded out the other side, caking the already bloody wall with gore. He was finished quickly.

Screams rang out across the gym floor, laden with blood and gore. Alice was holding Jessica Stanley by the throat, licking each of her bloody fingers. Then, Alice let go. Parts of the stage were ripped up, and pieces of jagged wood splintered in every direction. It was on one of these pieces of wood, that Jessica was slowly and painfully impaled on. Alice lapped up the blood around the wound before ripping a gash the size of her fist, and guzzling all the blood down.

Above me, Rosalie and Edward both held the same ginger haired boy. He had tried to hide in the rafters. Vampires can climb, stupid.

Edward pulled one way, and Rosalie pulled the other. The boy came apart at the middle, howling in pain. Intestines, blood, and other vital things showered down on me. I laughed, and tried to catch the blood in my mouth. They both took their halves and went to town on them.

I grabbed another girl by the arm, and wrenched her back into my arms. She was covered in blood, and hyperventilating.

"What? You don't like our game?" I asked, looking hurt.

"What are you?" She choked. How sweet.

"Death." I replied, and ripped her wrist, releasing blood.

It was so sweet, so tempting, and now it was all mine. I drank and drank. We all did, all night, until there was nothing left.

Morning came, and not a drop of blood remained in that gym. By one in the morning we had consumed it all, and saved what remained in blood bags stored in the back of Emmett's Jeep. Edward put Bella into the back seat of the car, and Rosalie, Emmett, and I poured gasoline all over the building, lighting the bodies on fire. No one would ever know what happened. They wouldn't find anything. No evidence.

"Carlisle is going to be mad." Rosalie stated, washing the blood off her hands with the rest of us in a nearby creek.

"Yep." I said, scrubbing my bloody scalp.

"Esme's going to be ashamed." Alice frowned.

"You bet."

"And Bella's going to be... broken." Edward sighed.

"She won't remember."

"We're going to have to move again." Emmett added.

"We were going to move anyways." I shrugged. "Why, don't you think it was worth it?"

Four sets of blood red eyes trained on my face.

"Definitely." They said.

Sometimes, you see, it's good to be a monster. Not for the victims, of course, but for the hunters, the killers, the true monsters, it's always worth it.

* * *

_I'm sick of vampires being nicey nice. Some true, disgusting, horrid gore is what you need. _

steve


	2. Sorry to complain, but this ticks me off

Don't insult me, and say 'Sweetie.' I effing hate that, bitch-h-h-h-h! No, but seriously, I don't enjoy Twilight having the coolest and dangerous vampires, and not doing anything with them. I warned you at the beginning, in the summary, and you should have gotten the idea by the third paragraph. So don't review to me saying that I'm reading the wrong series. If I was, why would I have all these fluffy fanfics?

So shove it Maddy. Take a big one, and shove it.

But I fucking love the rest of you!

Steve


End file.
